The Seer's Letter
by WeWereJustChildren
Summary: A year after the end of the war Ron receives a letter, a letter from a girl he believes is dead. The letter contains a story, the story of Ronald Weasley and Jessica Horowitz - Yeah, I suck at summaries, read it anyway? :3 Please Review Chapter 3 is up!
1. The First Letter

"Ron?" Hermione said "Ron, you have a letter?" Hermione had had an argument with herself over whether to give Ron this particular letter. She had recognised the handwriting easily. It was this that gave Hermione a horrible feeling in her stomach, a horrible feeling that this letter could change everything for her but no she could not hide something so important from the man she loved even if… She couldn't even think about it. Hermione found Ron in the kitchen and showed him the letter his reaction told her all she needed to know. She dropped the letter gently down in front of him and left the room. Ron picked the letter up and inspected it carefully before opening it and beginning to read.

Dear Ronald Weasley

A lot has happened since we met that day in first year. I am writing this letter to remind you of the friendship we shared and to tell you of things you never knew about me, things I should have told you already. I am going to tell our story from beginning to end with every detail and not a single lie. I hope that you read it and find it helpful in understanding why I made the decisions I did.

So We Begin

It was sunny the day we met. It was also the day Harry Potter would have his first ever Quidditch lesson with Oliver Wood. It was this lesson that enabled us to meet.

I sat on a windowsill on the third floor. There was no glass on the window so my legs hung down on the outside of the castle. A slight breeze picked up strands of my silvery blonde hair and caused them to dance around my face.

"You shouldn't sit there like that." A voice said behind me "You might fall." I didn't turn around to see who it was I just replied.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to die today." It was then I turned round, I always did like to see the startled look I caused people to have when I gave that answer but you, you weren't startled at all. You simply smiled and told me "Even so. You shouldn't sit there, just in case, you know." I instantly liked you, a smiled spread across my face and I hopped down from the windowsill. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." You said offering me your hand to shake. I shook it happily and told you my name "I'm Jessica Horowitz, but you can call me Jess." We wandered down the corridor to the library, you explained that you had an essay to write and didn't know how to even start. It was different to what I was used to I'd never had a friend before I wasn't even sure if we had become friends. I was even less sure when you asked me what house I was in.

"You're not a Gryffindor, I'd have at least noticed you at some point." You said "So what are you? A Ravenclaw? Yeah you're pretty smart but I don't think you're a Ravenclaw, you're distracted from work too easily." It was true I had offered to help you with your essay then become distracted by other books I'd found on the shelves. "A Hufflepuff then? No way, you have no patience at all." No back when I was young I had very little patience at all. In that first hour of our friendship I had already told you to hurry up at least six times. "But that means… Please tell me you're not a Slytherin?!" I didn't know what to say, the way you said it made it sound like such a bad thing but I didn't lie.

"I'm a Slytherin." I said "Through choice." You looked at me so confused but I shook my head and stood from my chair to pick another book from the library shelves. You seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it so it was you who changed the subject.

"Do you like Quidditch?" you asked and I turned back to look at you. "Anyone who doesn't is bonkers." I replied and a grin spread across your face. I had turned back to the shelves and plucked a book at random and brought it back to the table.

"My friend Harry's the new Seeker for the house team. I want to be a keeper, but I don't think I'm very good." You told me and it was my turn to smile.

"Everyone knows about Harry and I'm sure you're brilliant." I said and opened the book to a random page, music began to pour from its pages and you looked startled I laughed and pulled you up from your chair. We danced together clumsily for a moment until the book was slammed shut and looking to see who is was I saw Madame Pince holding it up and pointing at a label which read 'Do NOT open in the library.' I muttered an apology and as she stormed away you burst out laughing, I could feel my face become very hot and knew it was most certainly a lovely shade of tomato red. You were soon shushed by the vulture like librarian and also turned a nice shade of red.

We left the library not long after that, discussing unimportant topics that neither of us found hard to talk about. When we reached the stairs you turned to go up and I turned to go down. We both turned back to each other and I bit my lower lip unsure of what to say.

"I guess this is goodbye?" I asked and you smiled at me, I liked it when you smiled, I liked being the reason you were smiling.

"Until next week, Harry has another Quidditch practice and I like hanging out with you." You turned and began to climb the stairs to Gryffindor town and smiling to myself I began to head for the dungeons.

I never did tell you what happened to me after that though the next time we met you knew something was wrong, you even asked me.

"Hey look its Jacked up Jess!" That's what they used to call me in Slytherin house; I'd even heard a few Ravenclaws say it too. "What you smiling about have you seen someone's gonna die?" Slytherin house was mostly made of purebloods and pureblood families all knew each other. My family was one of these, though we are lesser known even so my parents shared the same beliefs as the other families and were great supporters of Him. I should be able to write his name at least but… I'm getting too far ahead of myself back to the story I think.

My mother had been so happy that I had my grandmother's Seer blood in me; she knew I could be of assistance if and when He should come back.

The other Slytherins thought I was barmy and insane, they used to hex me and I was never very good at countering any spells. I was a scared eleven year old girl whose good day had come to an end.

We met again the next week as you had said we would. Over the next few weeks we got to know each other and learn things about one another and then there was Halloween. The night a Troll was let into the Dungeons. I saw you leaving the group of terrified Gryffindor first years, you and Harry Potter. I wanted so badly to follow you but the fear won out and I went with the other Slytherins to shouts of "Why didn't you See this one coming, crazy?"

I saw even less of you after that, you had made a new friend, Hermione Granger and you sat with her in the library now while Harry was at Quidditch practice and I sat alone trying to catch your eye. I am not trying to make you feel guilty, that is not my intention at all I am simply playing the story that is ours. As days passed and turned to weeks my need to see you seemed to grow, I don't know why I never just walked up to you while you were with you friends, I guess I just never felt brave enough.

It was simply by chance that I had decided not to bother with supper and to spend my time in the library instead, you were walking down the stairs smiling to yourself, I don't know what about probably because you were about to eat. You walked straight past me without a second glance but you were alone so I took my chance. "Ron?" I said turning round to face you, you stopped and looked back "Yeah?" you replied so casually it caught me off guard and I stammered over what to say. "I-I- uh." I didn't mean to say it but maybe if I hadn't things would have gone differently? I never meant to even think about anything I Saw. In the few seconds I had stammered over what to say I had a vision, A vision of you and Harry and Hermione. A vision about a very dangerous game of chess.

"In a game of chess you'd be a Knight." I had said it before I could stop myself, you looked at me bewildered for a second before saying "Okay" and carrying on down the stairs.

That's the end of first year for us, we never spoke once after that our story continues into second year but for now I must stop writing for it pains me too much to think of you for too long. I will send the next chapter of our story in a week or so but for now, think of the new things you have learnt and the new things you are yet to learn.

All My Love,

Jessica Olivia Horowitz

Ron studied each curl and flick of her writing. Surely this was some evil trick. She could not possibly be writing to him, she was dead, had been for over a year now. Hermione came back into the kitchen cautiously "Ron?" She said gently. Ron's eyes never moved from the piece of paper in his hands. "It's not real. She's dead." Hermione shook her head and came to rest her hand on the man's shoulder. "We never knew that for certain Ron. Her body was never found."


	2. The Second Letter

**The Second Letter.**

The second letter arrived exactly a week later and again it was Hermione who picked it up first. She looked at it sadly and the hope that Ron would forget about the writer, washed away. Ron had been more distant over the last week, ever since the first letter had come. He had still held her and kissed her but something was different about it. She carried the letter into the kitchen where Ron sat as he did every Saturday morning, drinking tea. He didn't look up as Hermione entered, his eyes stayed firmly on the table and only closed when Hermione placed the letter down in front of him and left the room.

Ron stared at the letter for a moment. He wasn't sure he wanted to read it. Slowly he picked up the envelope and opened it…

Dear Ronald Weasley,

I'm glad you are reading this. After sending my first letter I wasn't sure whether you would even read them but I sent them anyway, just in case. I talked about our first year in my last letter and now I move onto second year.

As soon as the feast started on the first night of the year I noticed you weren't there. Then I noticed Harry wasn't either. I could see Hermione Granger looking worried. I wasn't worried, though I did wonder where you could be. When I overheard some Hufflepuff girls talking about your flying car entrance the next morning, I couldn't help but smile.

It was on the third night of the year that I had the most terrible dream. A dream I knew instantly was not just the nightmare of a child, it was a vision. They often come to me in my sleep, when I am least in control of my own mind. This dream was scary, scarier than any other I have ever had. Scary enough for me to flee to Dumbledore's study when morning came and the darkness seeped away. As I stood at his door my palms were sweating but looking down at them I could see I was ghostly pale.

"Miss Horowitz?" Dumbledore spoke gently as the door to his study opened to reveal him sitting at his desk. He seemed to register the look on my face and I turn his own face mimicked it. "You better come in."

I told him my dream and the more I told the further his face fell. When I had finished he thought for a moment then looked at me "Your parents had said your gift was great." A small smile seemed to play on his lips though his eyes were filled with worry and sadness. "In your dream, did you happen to see where the chamber was? Or how it was opened?" Dumbledore asked. I shook my head slowly and again Dumbledore thought. "Do you perhaps think you could take a look?" That was the question I hated most in life. Can you See this? Can you just…? I shook my head and my heart tinged with guilt I left the room I was late for double herbology. You were in that class with me Ronald. How could I stand to look at you knowing that I could have stopped your sister getting hurt, if only I had been brave and taken a look? Seen how you got into the chamber? Maybe then Dumbledore could have destroyed the creacher that sleep there before it hurt anyone and I deeply regret my decision that day.

As I walked into the greenhouse I apologized for my lateness and went to join the rest of the Slytherins on the left side of the long table. I doubt you could hear the things being said to me as I tried to find a place at the table, not through your earmuffs and not over the piercing screams of the mandrake. "You can't sit here I might catch your crazy… No thanks I'm not dying next…" I don't understand it really; I had known most of those children since I had been tiny. All the pureblood children had known each other forever. I had only ever predicted a death once and I had been right, I guess I had just scared them away and when children get scared they get mean. I walked on to the very end of the bench, my head down I looked at the floor. I could feel eyes on me and I blinked away tears and looked up to find they were your eyes. You looked at me curiously and I couldn't help but think you knew. You knew I had refused to save your sister from possible death, it was a crazy idea really, how could you possibly know?

You did the thing I least expected then, you smiled. A kind of lopsided, confusion filled smile but a smile none the less and that smile mad me fell stronger, hopeful even.

"I should have checked here first." It was a few weeks later and the school was scared. The second of the attacks had happened yesterday. "I told you before that you shouldn't sit there. You could fall and…" I interrupted you by looking at you. I knew my eyes were red and my face was stained with tears, I most certainly looked a mess. "Would that be so bad?" I asked "Would falling… jumping from this window be so bad?" Shocked registered on your face but disappeared quickly to be replaced with blankness. "Well, yeah." You shrugged "I'd miss you." I looked at you with disbelief and wiped my face with the sleeve of my robe. Taking the deepest breath I could take I pushed the bad thoughts away and changed the conversation. "Where are your friends?" I asked, you seemed to understand my need for a change in topic so you answered as if I hadn't just suggested jumping from a window. "Harry's got Quidditch practice and Hermione's in the library." I frowned a little. "Is that where you're going then? To the library?" You smiled at me again, and shook your head "Nah, I was looking for you. Hermione's alright but when she gets into doing homework and studying she can be a right nightmare. Your fun and… well I like talking to you, felt bad we didn't talk much last year." I smiled then, the first real smile in what seemed like forever. I hopped off the windowsill. "Well then where to Mr Weasley?" I asked though in the back of my mind I could still hear the guilt roaring _"You could have stopped this! What if things change and his sister dies down there? You could have saved her, could have stopped it all!" _We spent the rest of the evening together, talking mostly, about little things that had little importance, about big things that seemed little once we said them. Everything… Not quite everything. You made me promise to meet you at the windowsill every Thursday after dinner but I wasn't allowed to sit on it, I wasn't even to look out of it. I promised.

Months passed and I knew the attack on Hermione Granger was coming and that she hadn't figured out what was going on yet. I was in the library when I saw her reading through a book, one taken from the pile that was stacked neatly beside her. It took me only moments to find the right page of the right book quickly I scribbled down a single word at the bottom of the page '_pipes'_ and without thinking I snapped the book shut and threw it at her, I don't know whether it hit her or not, I'd ran before she could see me. I'd hoped so much that she'd figure it out, I knew a page in a book and a scribbled word weren't much to go on but Granger was smart I knew she'd figure out its importance. Hours later I heard about the attack and how she now lay in the hospital wing, petrified.

It was strange laying in bed when I knew you were in the chamber facing things I may not have Seen. There was no way I could sleep, no way I could even breath till I knew you, Harry and Ginny were all safe. That nothing had change the future I had seen and that everything was well.

My eyes were heavy at breakfast the next morning but I wouldn't let them close, not till I had seen you walk through the door, alive. Sure everyone was talking about how you had survived but until I saw it with my own eyes I couldn't believe it.

Relief flooded throughout my body when you and Harry entered the great hall. Your eyes scanned the hall till they found mine and you gave me a lopsided grin. How I wanted to run to you. Hug you, prove that you were real… but I couldn't. We'd agreed on our last meeting that our friendship was special and secret and that if that were to change it just wouldn't be the same.

The petrified patients were cured in time for the last feast of the school year and the whole hall seemed to stop when Granger entered. I had never experienced jealousy before but I couldn't help thinking how I preferred her as a cat, tail and whiskers included.

I realize my decisions during this year may give you reason to hate me, if you don't already but I beg you to understand that a frightened twelve year old girl had never meant to cause any trouble for anyone, never meant for anyone to be in danger or hurt. Never meant to be able to see things that were yet to come.

Till next time.

All My Love,

Jessica Olivia Horowitz

Ron gently placed the letter on the table and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. He studied the paper carefully finding each tear stain, to anyone they would be unnoticeable but to Ron they were like lakes. He wanted to hate her for putting Ginny in danger that could have been avoided but he couldn't. For all he knew, these letters were some sick joke; someone new had found out about Jess and had decided to be cruel. The more he tried to convince him self the less he believed it. The writing was too much like hers not to be her own. The story was too eccentric for it to be made up without at least a little truth and they knew too much of what was true to have not lived it themselves. "Hermione." Ron called and stood from his chair. Hermione entered the kitchen and Ron kissed her deeply, it was a kiss full of need and longing but it was not full of the passion it had once known and if he could feel it, so could Hermione.

* * *

_Sorry for my lack of chapters on this story. I have had severe writer's block for the past few months and didn't have a clue as to what to write. I hope you enjoyed the second letter and I hope you will rate and review. Review keep me happy and also give me the push I need to write new chapters. I am sorry if I have any of the books/movies plots wrong, it's been a while since I read the books so I'm hoping i'm not too far away from what actually happened, obviously this will not be completely canon as I have added a completely new character into the story so that will change thing, maybe just a little, most likely a lot. Thanks for reading, please rate and review - WeWereJustChildren._


	3. The Fourth Letter

**The Fourth Letter**

The third letter had arrived just like the first and the second, it also contained new information about Jessica Horowitz but Jessica herself had finished that letter by saying third year was the least important year for her. Now Ron found himself waiting for the post to arrive. He remembered fourth year better than any other year, he had spent more time with her that year than any other. He and Harry had been in a fight and at the time Hermione had taken Harry's side so he wasn't speaking to her as much either but Jess was there.

Hermione had watched Ron walk past the front door at least four time that morning and she was beginning to worry about him usually he was barely awake until eleven on a Saturday morning. "It might not come you know." She said matter-of-factly. Ron looked at her slightly startled. "What? I mean I know," he shrugged "I don't care." Hermione knew he was lying, he cared and he cared a lot. Not long passed before the all too familiar clanging sound of the letter box occurred. Ron slowly rose from the chair he was sitting on the edge of, he walked to the door and starred down at the envelope that lay on the welcome mat. He half-smiled at Hermione before picking it up and heading towards the kitchen.

Dear Ronald Weasley,

I hope you are well, Ron. I hope you are happy and that these letters have not hurt you or upset in any way. I wish it were easier to explain things to you, I wish I had just told you the truth in the first place. I feel sometimes that you know me the best even though truthfully you know so very little.

"If Harry said he didn't do it, then don't you think you should believe him?" I asked, you'd been moaning all morning about how he was your best friend but hadn't told you he put his name in the goblet of fire. "You're supposed to be on my side!" You replied, your voice rising slightly. A moment of silence passed before you looked up at me "Sorry." You said and I shrugged, it didn't matter if you shouted at me, if it stopped you being so upset about everything then it was fine. Another slice occurred though this one was more comfortable than the last. "Tell me more about the dragons, Ron?" I said bringing my feet up onto the bench we sat on. "They're big and scaly, what's more to tell?" I laughed and leant against your side, stretching my legs along the bench. Your face reddened slightly but you didn't move away. "Are they as beautiful as the pictures in the books in the library?" I asked and you shrugged but smiled "I guess so, if you find terrifying to be beautiful."

We spent most of lunch time on that bench down that empty corridor. "We should probably leave soon, lunch is almost over and empty corridors won't stay empty for long." I said but made no attempt to actually move, you sighed. In unison, we both stood as if pulled apart by some magical force. "At least tell Harry about the dragons, Ron?" I pleaded looking up at your eyes, you were over a head taller than me but so was most of our year now, I was short and petite in everyway. "See you later, Jess." You acted as if you'd not even heard me. You tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and left without another word. I'd stood there motionless for only a few seconds but it felt like hours. I was brought to my senses by someone barging into me. "Get out of the way, you stupid waste of air!" I guess they could have said worse but even the little insults hurt like a thousand knives. I didn't see who said it, just a flash of blonde hair and green tie.

You made up with Harry not long after that so our meetings became less frequent but it was okay. I'd made friends with a few of the French girls that were visiting Hogwarts and for the first time in months I felt truly happy. The Yule ball was the next thing to cause a stir in the hallways of Hogwarts. I'd hoped you would ask me but I knew you wouldn't. On the day the ball was to be held I came across the Hufflepuff champion Diggory, he was sat alone in the library staring at the golden egg. "Why don't you open it?" I asked as I replaced my books in the right places on the shelf. He looked up at me curiously "Because, it only makes a terrible noise. It doesn't really help." I thought for a moment before replying "Have you tried opening it in different things, like um… Fire maybe or water." He looked at me like at wasn't very sane, a look I often got from my fellow class mates. "Just a suggestion." I shrugged before leaving past Professor Moody and Madame Pince.

My ball gown wasn't eccentric, it was simple and plain. It was floor length in lilac with a floral pattern leading from the shoulder round the waist, in fake diamonds. I hadn't originally planned on going to the ball, I had planned on going home for Christmas but my Mother decided otherwise and so I ended up stuck at Hogwarts. The dance was boring mostly, I didn't have a date and dancing alone wasn't really an option. I noticed, as it was getting late, you arguing with Granger, she seemed distraught and you didn't seem happy either.

"You okay?" I asked as I caught up with you as you left the hall. The corridors were mostly deserted as everyone was either in the hall or in their common rooms. "Yeah." You sighed and stopped walking "It's just ridiculous!" You cried, your voice rising slightly. "Hermione shouldn't be with Krum, he's an idiot!" I took your hand and squeezed it for comfort. The music from the hall could be heard quite clearly from here. Without really thinking about it I took your other hand too and began to pull you around, you seemed to get the idea that we were dancing after a few moments.

"This is our song, remember?" I asked, you looked at me blankly "The song we danced to in the library back in first year." A look of recognition crossed your face and you smiled "Oh yeah!" You said "I remember now." I laughed as we danced in the corridor "Do you remember the look on Madame Pince's face?" I asked, you looked at me with a cheeky grin "Not really, but I do remember your face being as red as a tomato." I cringed and laughed at the same time. We talked and danced until the song ended then we stopped and looked at each other. "How do you always know how to cheer me up?" You asked and I didn't know how to answer you. "I guess I just follow my instincts?" I said "I just do what comes naturally to me." We talked for a while longer before parting to go to bed.

I guess you know how the rest of the year played out. It was tragic, scary and the worst part is I never actually Saw any of it coming. Professor Trelawney had been teaching me how not to See things when I slept and so far I had been very good at it. I guess if I hadn't been taking lessons I may have been able to See what would happen to me that summer.

I never did tell you how I came to be on your doorstep that summer. In fact it was quite by accident.

My mother had seemed strangely happy that summer though it wasn't impossible to know why. After Harry's ordeal everyone knew why she was happy. My mother was a death eater. She was all too happy to tell Him about my abilities and it wasn't long before he sought out my help. I didn't want to help him, couldn't help him. My mother would hear none of it, I would do as I was told or face the consequences. I hadn't thought the consequences would be as bad as they were. I think I remember your mother saying I was lucky to be alive. He wanted a prophecy; though I'm not really sure what good a prophecy would have done him. I can't begin to describe the affects of the cruciatus curse. It was my father that saved me I guess. He was the one who set up the port key and got me out of the house. I was too weak to run on my own, my body shook when I tried to move. My father was a great man, who fell in love with a woman that didn't deserve him. He was killed by my own mother as we attempted to make our escape.

The port key took me to a field. I had no idea where I was and assumed the destination of the port key had been chosen at random. I wanted to curl up and die right there in that field, under the starry sky but I could see lights not too far away and the thought of my father dying to save me spurred me on. I pushed myself up onto unsteady feet and stumbled and crawled my way to the strange looking house. I knocked on the door so gently I was certain no one could have heard me but the door opened. I was shocked to see your face looking at me with the same amount of shock. I managed to say an astonished "Ron." Before collapsing right there on your doorstep.

I don't know what happened after that but I woke up a while later, laying on your sofa with you staring down at me.

"Ron." I said again and you smiled at me. "Thank Merlin, you're awake." You said and stopped me as I attempted to sit up. "Mum says you've got to stay laid down." You looked at me with eyes so full of worry that I didn't even object. "What happened to you?" You asked "Dumbledore turned about just after you did and explained everything to my parents but no one will tell me anything." I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm fine Ron." I whispered "don't worry about me." I fell asleep and when I woke up again it was early morning, you were snoring lightly and I snuggled into your side, you felt so warm and safe, it was like coming home. I just lay there for the next few hours until you woke up. I barely left that sofa for the next week. We played games and talked and I got to know your family. Your mother is an exceptional woman, she took me in as if I were her own daughter, even though she barely knew me. Your brothers, Fred and George made me laugh and your sister Ginny was very curious about how we knew each other, though I didn't explain a lot to her she seemed satisfied just knowing a little more than the others. Granger arrived at the burrow about half way through the holidays.

She was polite when we met though I had a feeling she didn't like me all that much. I couldn't really blame her though, the Slytherins treated her badly and I had just shown up out of no where claiming we were friends. "I had always wondered where you snuck off to on a Thursday evening." She had said.

I was feeling much better by the time we were told we were leaving the burrow. Grimmauld Place would have been quite beautiful if it hadn't been so run down and there hadn't been that horrible portrait of that beastly woman that shrieked at every little noise. It was strange but I never felt quite as at home here as I did back at the burrow. There was always people coming and going and we were often told to stay upstairs. I didn't mind that at all. In fact one of my favourite memories was made in one of the rooms upstairs.

"Jess?" You called and I looked to the door of the room and called back "In here." You entered the room and smiled at me "I've been looking for you for ages." I just nodded and looked back at the wall. The room was empty and bare but the walls were beautifully decorated with a family tree. I think I found all the Slytherins I knew on that tree but I was scared to look for myself. I was certain I was on it but the idea of seeing it written down scared me. I didn't want to be connected to the people who made my life a misery. I didn't want to be connected to any of those monsters.

"Hey, what's wrong?" You asked the smile falling from your face. I just shook my head holding in tears that should have been let out years ago. You gathered me in you arms and held me tight. We stood like that for minutes but it seemed longer. When we finally let go, you still held my hand. "Jess-" You began but I didn't want you to finish. I kissed you. I pulled away almost instantly and the moment of warmth that filled my body was quickly replaced with a chill. We stared at each other, I was unsure of what to say. Slowly, you reached for me and this time the kiss was deeper and longer and it felt like I was flying which was insane really.

When it was over it was just that, over. We didn't talk about it; I don't think you even thought about it. I did. We just acted like it never happened and that was okay for a while but by the time Harry arrived, it had started to kill me, I needed to know what was going on inside your head.

We had to explain who I was to Harry, twice. The first time he was angry you hadn't written to him and though he was the one asking questions, he wasn't really listening to our answers so we explained again once he'd calmed down a bit. He seemed to accept it and just move on. He was polite to me and though we weren't friends he didn't act like I wasn't there or exclude me from conversations. It was nice.

I was upstairs in the library reading when we were next on our own. It wasn't often that I could go in the library since Granger had seemed to adopt it as her second bedroom and she was still being a little cold to me, but she was getting warmer. Harry had dragged her out into the rest of the house, telling her she needed to see a new set of walls. I sat with my back to the door in a soft armchair reading a book on magical creatures that I had found on the one of the many shelves of the small library.

"Hey," you said making me jump slightly, you chuckled to yourself "What're you reading?" You asked and I shrugged, I hadn't actually looked at the title but I did now. "Magical Creatures You've Never Heard Of by Alexander D'Combier, who ever he is." I laughed. "What are you doing in here; I thought you were allergic to books?" I joked and your ears reddened slightly.

"I was looking for you, actually…" You replied and I looked at you curiously and slowly you reached for me, it was like we were stuck in slow motion, the kiss was so full of need and want; I dropped the book on the floor and, it being quite heavy, probably made quite a loud bang but I never heard it. There was only me and you and us. You often hear adults telling children at our age, fifteen, that it's impossible for us to know what love is, they're wrong. I could feel love in that room, it was pouring out of me like a waterfall and maybe I should have told you how I felt but I was scared, what if you didn't feel that way? What if I was just a game to pass the time till someone better came along? I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind.

We sat for hours, squished into that armchair, unable to move without the other moving with us. We read bits out of books and talked about going back to Hogwarts soon and what was going to happen when we got there. We agreed that we'd still meet on Thursdays but I told you that I didn't want to impose on you and your friends, you told me not to be stupid but even so I decided to keep my distance.

We left for our fifth year not long after that.

Well that's enough I think. Until next time dear.

All My Love,

Jessica Olivia Horowitz.

Ron rubbed his tired eyes, how could he not have seen any of it? Why did he not press to know what had happened to her that summer? And why did he not tell her back then how much he loved her? So many questions floated through his mind and none of them seemed to have any answers. The letters seemed to fill in all the details that he hadn't had at the time but even so Ron felt that there was still things that had not been covered, things that Jessica still wasn't telling him, but what?

* * *

_Sorry It took so long for this chapter to be uploaded, I've recently had zero inspiration for writing anything and have found it very hard to write. I apologize if this chapter is not up to expected standards. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters and please continue to review as every review gives me that little extra boost to write more. Thanks for reading :) ~ WeWereJustChildren_


End file.
